Conventionally, there is a game apparatus performing a game process by use of an input device detecting an acceleration in at least two axis direction. For example, such a game apparatus is usable to perform a game in which a virtual object is caused to box by being operated in a virtual space in accordance with the type of acceleration caused in the input device.
Generally in such a virtual boxing game, when the virtual object throws a punch, an operation determination allowing the virtual object to throw the next punch is not made until the virtual object finishes the first punch. In a case where a predetermined time period is needed from the start of the punch until the finish thereof, the player of the game may not be able to wait until finishing the first punch. In such a case, the player may result in missing the timing to start the next punch.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a game apparatus, a storage medium having a game program stored thereon, a game system and a game processing method by which an operation is allowed to be made easily in a game in which a state where an operation instruction is issuable is caused intermittently.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the exemplary embodiment may employ, for example, the following configurations. It is understood that, in order to interpret the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the recitations of the claims. If there is a contradiction between the recitations of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the recitations of the claims take precedence.
An example of game apparatus in the exemplary embodiment is configured to execute a game process based on an operation made by use of a first operation device and a second operation device each including an acceleration sensor and a gyrosensor. The game apparatus includes a computer configured to acquire, from the first operation device, first operation data including first acceleration data based on a detection result provided by the acceleration sensor and first angular velocity data based on a detection result provided by the gyrosensor; and acquire, from the second operation device, second operation data including second acceleration data based on a detection result provided by the acceleration sensor and second angular velocity data based on a detection result provided by the gyrosensor; make a swing input determination on whether or not a first swing input on the first operation device has been made based on at least the first acceleration data; and make the swing input determination on whether or not a second swing input on the second operation device has been made based on at least the second acceleration data; perform an object movement control to control a movement of a first object in a virtual space based on the first operation data, and perform the object movement control to control a movement of a second object in the virtual space based on the second operation data; and perform the game process based on the first object and the second object in the virtual space. In the object movement control, the computer is configured to make a movement start determination on whether or not to start moving the first object in the virtual space based on at least the first swing input when the first swing input is determined to have been made in a first movement start-possible state, in which the first object is allowed to start moving, and when the first object is put into the first movement start-possible state within a predetermined time period after the first swing input is determined to have been made; and make the movement start determination on whether or not to start moving the second object in the virtual space based on at least the second swing input when the second swing input is determined to have been made in a second movement start-possible state, in which the second object is allowed to start moving, and when the second object is put into the second movement start-possible state within a predetermined time period after the second swing input is determined to have been made; calculate an attitude of the first operation device based on at least the first angular velocity data, and make a movement direction setting to set a movement direction of the first object in the virtual space based on the attitude of the first operation device; and calculate an attitude of the second operation device based on at least the second angular velocity data, and make the movement direction setting to set a movement direction of the second object in the virtual space based on the attitude of the second operation device; start moving the first object in the movement direction set for the first object in the movement direction setting when it is determined in the movement start determination to start moving the first object; and start moving the second object in the movement direction set for the second object in the movement direction setting when it is determined in the movement start determination to start moving the second object; perform a track control to change a track of the first object in the virtual space in accordance with a change in the attitude of the first operation device after the first object starts moving; and perform the track control to change a track of the second object in the virtual space in accordance with a change in the attitude of the second operation device after the second object starts moving; and locate the first object at a first predetermined position to put the first object into the first movement start-possible state after the movement of the first object is finished based on a predetermined condition; and locate the second object at a second predetermined position to put the second object into the second movement start-possible state after the movement of the second object is finished based on a predetermined condition.
According to the above, the first object and the second object, even while moving, may each have the track thereof changed by an operation made by use of the first operation device or the second operation device. Therefore, it may require a long time until the first object or the second object is put into the first movement start-possible state or the second movement start-possible state. However, even when the first object is not in the first movement start-possible state, the motion of the first object is made controllable based on the first swing input as long as the first object is put into the first movement start-possible state within a predetermined time period after the first swing input is made on the first operation device. Even when the second object is not in the second movement start-possible state, the motion of the second object is made controllable based on the second swing input as long as the second object is put into the second movement start-possible state within a predetermined time period after the second swing input is made on the second operation device. Therefore, even in a case where it takes time until the first object and/or the second object is put into the first movement start-possible state or the second movement start-possible state, an operation is allowed to be made easily.
In the movement start determination, the computer may be configured to, when it is determined to start moving one of the first object and the second object within a predetermined time period after the other of the first object and the second object starts moving, further determine whether or not to start a predetermined action to be made by the first object and the second object as a pair.
According to the above, the predetermined action is made based on the relationship between the timing at which the first object starts moving and the timing at which the second object starts moving. Therefore, a game based on a novel operation environment that is not available conventionally is realized.
In the game process, the computer may be configured to make a collision determination on whether or not the first object and/or the second object has collided against another object in the virtual space, and when the collision determination provides a positive determination result, to perform a predetermined process on the another object. In the collision determination, the computer may be configured to, when it is determined in the movement start determination to start the predetermined action, further determine whether or not a predetermined region set between the first object and the second object has collided against the another object in the virtual space.
According to the above, in addition to the first object and the second object, the collision region between the first object and the second object is set. Therefore, a game providing various strategic possibilities is realized.
In the track control, the computer may be configured to, even while the predetermined action is being made, change the track of the first object in accordance with the change in the attitude of the first operation device, and change the track of the second object in accordance with the change in the attitude of the second operation device.
According to the above, the track of the first object and/or the second object is changed while the first object and/or the second object is moving to change the relationship between the pair of the first object and the second object. Therefore, a game providing further various strategic possibilities is realized.
In the swing input determination, the computer may be configured to determine whether or not the first swing input has been made based on whether or not the magnitude of acceleration represented by the first acceleration data has exceeded a first threshold value, and to determine whether or not the second swing input has been made based on whether or not the magnitude of acceleration represented by the second acceleration data has exceeded a second threshold value.
According to the above, each of the first operation device and the second operation device may be swung with a motion exceeding a predetermined acceleration to make a game operation.
In the movement direction setting, the computer may be configured to calculate the attitude of the first operation device based on an inclination of a left-right direction axis of the first operation device with respect to a gravitational direction in a real space, and to calculate the attitude of the second operation device based on an inclination of a left-right direction axis of the second operation device with respect to the gravitational direction.
According to the above, the first operation device and/or the second operation device may be inclined in the roll direction in the real space to control the movement direction of the first object and/or the second object.
In the track control, the computer may be configured to calculate the change in the attitude of the first operation device based on a change in a rotation angle of a left-right direction axis of the first operation device about a front-rear direction of the first operation device, and to calculate the change in the attitude of the second operation device based on a change in a rotation angle of a left-right direction axis of the second operation device about a front-rear direction of the second operation device.
According to the above, the first operation device and/or the second operation device may be rotated in the roll direction to control the track of the first object and/or the second object while the first object and/or the second object is moving.
In the track control, the computer may be configured to calculate the change in the attitude of the first operation device based on a change in a rotation angle of a front-rear direction axis of the first operation device with respect to a gravitational direction in a real space, and to calculate the change in the attitude of the second operation device based on a change in a rotation angle of a front-rear direction axis of the second operation device with respect to the gravitational direction.
According to the above, the first operation device and/or the second operation device may be rotated in the yaw direction in the real space to control the track of the first object and/or the second object while the first object and/or the second object is moving.
In the object movement control, the computer may be configured to move a player object based on both of the attitude of the first operation device based on at least the first angular velocity data and the attitude of the second operation device based on at least the second angular velocity data, and thus to move the first predetermined position and the second predetermined position set at positions with respect to the position of the player object.
According to the above, the position from which each of the first object and the second object start moving may be changed based on the attitudes of both of the first operation device and the second operation device. Therefore, a wider variety of game operation is realized.
The exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the form of a storage medium having a game program stored thereon, a game system, and a game processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, even in a case where it takes time until the object is put into a movement start-possible state, an operation is allowed to be made easily.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.